The ghost in white
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Challenge from ghostanimal. VladXOc


The ghost in white.

beccalovesbumblebee- I was just browsing ghostanimal's profile whe I found a list of challenges. I found this one and I said "hey why not?" I got the idea and I decided to roll with it because EVEN VLAD DESERVES LOVE! This is a VladXOc. I do not own Danny Phantom.

CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.

It was never odd for ghosts to wander through Vlad's home, but it was odd for them to catch Vlad's attention like this one did.

Vlad was at his desk when she floated into his study. She didn't seem to notice him , if she had she was ignoring him as if she was afraid to scare him. Vlad looked up at the woman dressed in white as she flowed past his desk in the center of the room. From what he could tell she was barefoot. She couldn't scare anyone, because she was breathtakingly beautiful. Vlad moved to touch her as she passed him, but she went right through him still not noticing his presence in the room.

"I can't just let her float away," Vlad whispered as he transformed into his ghost half.

He caught the young looking ghost as she phased through the wall of his study. Her eyes finally met his, and they didn't didn't seem to fully see him.

The girl made letters with her ectoplasm. "I am leaving. Sorry for intruding."

"It is no problem. I just couldn't let you get away with out me getting a good look at you," Vlad said letting go of the girl's wrist. "You can't talk?"

The ghost just shook her head. Her glowing ice blue eye met Vlad's. Her face was pale. Her expression was one of sadness, and pain. Vlad could see glimpses of the girl's troubled life in her eyes.

"What happened to you?" Vlad asked wanting to know why this ghost was so pained.

The girl lifted her hair up to reveal bandages in her neck. She undid them to reveal the gaping hole that was the front of her neck.

She made motions with her hands. "How I died," Vlad made out the words as she faintly breathed them. She covered up her wound with the bandages again, and let her dirty blonde hair fall to cover it again. "Still hurts," She signed the words, but said them quietly pointing to her neck.

"Who did that to you?" Vlad asked the girl in pure horror.

"Bad man," The girl managed to whisper.

"How could anyone be so cruel to a lady?" Vlad asked himself.

The girl asked for paper and a pencil to make this easier on them both. Vlad quickly gave her what she wanted.

She wrote, "My boyfriend did this to me. He abused me horribly when I was alive. I reached out for help, but no one believed that he would do what I said he did because he was so nice to everyone. He was nice at first, but then he became possessive, he acted like he owned me. I had enough one day after he pushed me down the steps. I planned on leaving him, but he came home while I was packing, and ripped out the front of my throat, and my voice box. I was only twenty two when I died alone and cold in my own home. He never got in any trouble for what he did. It was weird just like falling asleep and waking up. The pain never went away. I never found the peace that I was promised, so I haunted him. I warned any women he tried to get close to, or scared them away from him. I stayed with him until he died. He died alone in the house that he killed me in. The last thing he said was that he was sorry for all he did especially to me, but it was too late for apologizes. Way too late."

She handed the paper to Vlad. He read it and shook his head with a sad expression. "That is horrible. You never told me your name," Vlad said plainly.

She made the pencil move to write on the paper in his hand. It wrote," What's your name?"

"My name is Vlad," Vlad answered her.

She took his hand and traced the letters onto his palm A-P-R-I-L.

"Your name is April?" Vlad asked the girl who couldn't have been older than thirty.

April shook her head. A slight smile returned to her features. "Don't hurt me," April said slowly as she withdrew her hand from where Vlad had begun to hold them.

"I won't hurt you April," Vlad said. He took her chin in his hand and gazed into her blue eyes. "I can't change what happened to you, but I promise that it will never happen to you again."

Vlad leaned in a kissed her first on her lips, he moved slowly to her wound, and then he kissed her hands. Her blue eyes seemed to brighten.

"I want to help you," Vlad said as he took April's hand.

She made the sign that Vlad knew meant "How?"

"By loving you in your afterlife," Vlad said holding the young ghost close to him. He moved the dirty blonde hair away from her face.

"Really?" April asked as she ran her fingers up and down his chest.

"Yes," Vlad answered her as he took her hands in his, and lightly spun around the room.

Vlad took her back into his study. April seemed amazed by all the books that Vlad had.

"You like the books?" Vlad asked as he floated around the room after April.

April nodded excitedly.

Vlad laughed lightly at her excitement. "You can read what ever you want."

He grabbed her hand, and brought her too the floor. "I need to show you the other me. Is that okay?" Vlad asked.

April nodded.

Vlad turned back into his human form, and April looked shocked at the middle-aged man that stood before her. She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Vlad slowly wrapped his arms around April who felt cold to his touch.

They shared a kiss. They had just met, but they felt like they knew everything about each other already.

Vlad enjoyed April's company. He wouldn't admit it, but actually everyone knew he was lonely in his mansion. Quickly after he met April he got rid of all his Maddie stuff for fear that it would make his ghost girl leave him.

April would watch over Vlad when he slept, and spend time with him in his study when he wanted the company. For the first time in her life, and afterlife she had a safe place to call home.

They shared many kisses, dances, and embraces in the study that was soon more theirs than Vlad's.

Vlad laughed lightly as he slow danced above the floor with April. "At least I don't have to worry about getting backwash from you," Vlad said not knowing exactly what he was talking about and neither did April.


End file.
